Friday Nights with 'Fei
by Saint Sergio
Summary: What has Wufei gotten himself into? What starts off as a suggestion might be blown out of proportion! Movies, games and an ordinary Friday with Duo.


**A**uthor's Notes: Hello and welcome to another fan fic by Saint Sergio! I have no inspiration this time /lie So it's going to be a one-shot! Yey me! And it's going to be sappy and funny based off of a roleplay I'm doing with a friend of mine. So, excuse any stupid comments you might not get. This is for you CS! Heero and Duo are engaged, Wufei and Milliardo are too. Quatre and Trowa? Well, they're married. XD

**D**isclaimers: I own none of the following characters but this story is mine. 'Kay? Good.

**Friday Nights with 'Fei**

By Saint Sergio

Duo Maxwell, world class stalker of the night, bundle of joy, and annoyance, was currently sitting in front of the deep blue couch on Heero's laptop. Why he was on Heero's laptop? He was playing an online game he got addicted too. Now, how he got Heero's laptop was a whole different story. Those long legs were crossed Indian style as he tried to get the gem at the end of the second level, muttering to himself and poking his tongue out, biting on it as he concentrated. His hair was in its usual braid, draped across his shoulder and coiling in his lap and his fingers flew across the keyboard as he changed the camera angles, looking for guards and things of that nature.

Behind him, Chang Wufei was laying on the couch, under a lamp enjoying a book. It was rare for him and Duo to be in the same room and not having a 'heated discussion' as Wufei called them, so he welcomed this comfortable silence. He and Duo never 'argued'. Though voices would rise and they disagreed, they didn't argue. They 'saw things differently', or they 'didn't see eye-to-eye'. That's how their friendship went. Quatre, on the other hand, knew that those two were best friends. He could read it in the way the two of them drank their tea together in the morning. Quatre had substitute coffee for tea, claiming it was much healthier. Wufei flipped a page in his book, glanced to Duo and then back to his book every time. He was afraid the braided maniac was going to either break the laptop, or go beserk and start yelling at it. Either way, Wufei wanted to be ready; he hated being surprised and scared out of his skin.

Duo's muttering grew louder, cursing and promising a dark death to those guards who kept on catching him. He was rushing through the game, wanting an in and out job, not taking his time. Wufei could tell by how fast he pressed the run button. Finally, after about ten minutes of this, he gave up. Throwing his hands in the air he roared at the computer. He didn't actually say anything, but it was a roar that scared Wufei. He flopped over when a pillow smacked him in the head, the laptop tumbling out of his lap and sliding across the floor. Bright violet eyes looked up to the Chinese pilot a bit confused. "...I forgot you was in here!" He blurted out while starting to laugh.

Wufei simply narrowed his eyes and snorted, slipped a bookmark between the pages and set the book down. "Don't make that noise again!"

"I scared ya?" He cackled, leaning in close and staring straight at Wufei.

"I wasn't 'scared'," said the now lightly blushing man. "You started me."

It was that moment when another piolet chose to walk in. "Duo. What are you doing with my laptop?"

Oh, boy. Wufei knew that slightly nasal voice. He looked up to see a half nakid Heero Yuy in the hallway, coming out and snatching his laptop up. He looked at the screen and sighed. "I was just playin' a game, Hee-babe. No need to get your panties in a twist." He pouted, making grabby hands for the thin computer.

Heero rolled his eyes as he handed it back to his lover and crouched down on the floor next to him. "I don't have to pay for this, do I?" He leaned in and ran his tongue along the shell of Duo's ear and suckled the lobe.

Recoiling away from Heero, and pushing him away, Duo shook his head. "No It's free. God, Hee-chan. You _do_ have your panties in a twist. Go dig them out or something. You know I don't play games I have to buy."

Wufei snorted.

Duo glared.

Heero blinked and arched a brow, watching Duo's reaction to his action and sighed. "Why did you.. yell at it?"

"Because this game is cheating."

"...Duo. It's a computer game. It doesn't cheat."

"That's what you think! I mean, I go to reach for the mother-of-all-diamonds, knowing I haven't tripped any alarms and them WHAM. I get the cuffs!" Duo took the pillow Wufei had thrown at him and waved it around. "It's so cheating!"

"He's simply going about it to fast," Wufei said, slipping his glasses off finally, knowing he wasn't going to go back to reading. "He's trying to do it like a real mission."

"How else am I supposed ta do it?" He asked, moving a finger on the touch pad and clicking around for another game. "...one that doesn't cheat.." he muttered to himself.

The once Perfect Soldier sighed and shook his head again. "I'm sparring with Trowa outside." With that, he was gone, leaving Duo to play. He'd run a virus scan later.

"...Is Milliardo fencing with Quatre?" Wufei asked, his eyes watching Duo's screen half interested.

Duo nodded before grumbling again and hitting the power button. "'S a tie breaker this time. It could go either way. I watched Q-ball beat 'im yesterday. Though, it was so close!" He grinned, snickering. "Seems your man has taught Quat a thing or two."

Wufei blinked. "How did Quatre manage to best Milliardo?"

"Like I said 'Fei-fei. With fancy footwork ol' Lightening Count showed him." The American grinned and bounced into the seat next to Wufei, throwing an arm about his shoulder. "So how's the sparing? Er.. either of them."

"The fencing is challenging. I manage to best him. And the other, 'sparing' is off limits. You know that, Duo."

"I meant hand to hand! Wufei, you perv!" He laughed heartily. "I never woulda guessed ya'd be a perv."

Chang's face went a bright shade of scarlet, showing up on his bronzed skin as he pushed Duo off of him and got up. "I don't hand to hand spar with him," he said, hoping Duo would get the hint. "I prefer swords."

He got the hint alright and shrugged. "But what about all that Kung Fu shit you do? I mean, you know," he made a karate chop motion.

"Just because I know it, doesn't mean I like to fight like that."

"Did someone give both you and Hee-chan a wedgy? I mean, God." Exasperated, Duo flopped on the couch. "Now.. What do we do?"

Wufei thought a moment and only one good idea popped into his head. "Pick a movie, Duo," he said casually.

Those violet eyes rolled. "Oh, come on. We watched on yesterday," the American grumbled softly as he settled farther into the couch. He was clearly comfortable.

The Chinese man shrugged. "Any better ideas? Besides, the two of us haven't watched a movie together yet. It could be something we do together on Friday nights." The truth is, Wufei had never sat and watched a movie even by himself. Yesterday's Titanic was the first movie he'd ever watched. Wufei kept busy by drawing, his work, cooking and cleaning. Now that Sally and Lady Une put him on vacation, he had nothing to do. Plus, he liked to see Duo smile, it made him smile.

Duo's face lit up at once, the brightest smile Wufei had seen on Duo in a while appeared, though he looked shy. "R-really?"

"Do I say things I do not mean?"

Duo had to bite his tongue to keep from saying anything he'd regret.

Wufei sighed and got the hint. "I mean this, Duo. If it keeps you happy."

A laugh was his answer and a flying hug that tackled him to the ground with a Duo heap on him. He poked at Duo to get him off.

"Pick a comedy, Chang!"

Wufei blinked and narrowed his eyes. "Do you know what you're asking?"

"Well... I don't want any of that mushy, lovey-dovey, I'll die for you crap we watched yesterday."

"_You_ fell asleep." Wufei pointed out, blinking and shaking his head. "Heero carried you to bed last night."

That didn't seem to phase Duo. "Fine. I'll pick! Princess Bride!" He darted for their collection of DVDs, pulling it out of the stack like he was playing Janga.

"That's _romance_, Duo, you idiot."

"I know. But it's got action, romance, magic, comedy.. You can't go wrong!" He put it in the DVD player and grabbed Wufei by the waist, tugged him down on the couch and hit the power button for the TV then play.

Wufei sighed in defeat. He didn't know what he got himself into until now. Now, he has every Friday to look forward to the torture Duo put him through. _Movies..._


End file.
